PII
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Tony is working on a new...slightly naughty project and Pepper is eager to know what it is. CONTAINS SMUT SMALL CHILDREN, IF YOU ARE READING THIS...why are you on this website on the first place? Where are your parents?


So, sorry about the delay! My computer shat itself and I had written this already and it _was _almost 6000 words but then I got locked out of it and I lost everything. So I have to start from scratch. Lucky I have a good memory.

**PII**

Tony Stark was working on his favorite car "Stark4" from underneath with an awesome AC/DC riff ripping out of the abused surround sound speakers in which he had installed recently.

'Jarvis?' Tony shouted, pulling himself out from the under side of the car. He stood up and wiped his hands on his clothes, a wife beater and some torn up and slightly singed overalls which he had hanging loosely at his waist. 'You there honey?'

'_Yes sir, it appears that I can function at this noise level_,' Jarvis drawled.

'Upload that file I've been working on would you?' he said taking a sip from his whiskey on the rocks. 'I think I saved it in my personal file under the key _PII,' _Tony said hanging some drop sheets up around his designated work area.

This was a project he defiantly did not want anybody stumbling across.

Tony stood in an open area and waved his hand over thin air activating the holo-projector.

'_File loaded and ready to project,' _Jarvis informed Tony as the holo-projector flickered and scanned everything in the area.

'Perfect, Jarvis boot it up.' Tony said walking over to his computer where he activated his password and in a split second there was a very sultry looking red head standing on his desk.

The spitting image of his assistant Pepper was standing on his desk wearing nothing but a midnight blue bikini, her ruby red hair tumbling down her shoulders and her feet were bare.

'I am a genius,' Tony muttered to himself, looking up at his creation which didn't acquire as much effort as he had firstly had in mind. All he had to do was to scan Pepper and upload a copy to his hard drive and, _tweak. _

He had originally designed this project to be the next new gadget in his world peace machines of war campaign, but Tony felt as if he needed to do a test run on the idea before he ran it passed Rhodey.

'Has the audio recording been stamped to the visuals yet Jarvis?' Tony asked sipping his whiskey.

'_Not as such sir, this is the first I have known of you wanting to continue with the project. I advise you inform Miss Potts of your-'_

'You whisper a word of this to Pepper and I will program you to sound like a girl.'

'_Of course sir. How wise a decision of yours,' _the machine said.

'I want the audio fitted to the images before I get back,' Tony said stepping into the suit. 'It is 10:56pm now, I should be back within the hour.'

'_7% downloaded.'_

'Don't wait up for me,' Tony said as he launched himself into the sky, soaring above his mansion before shooting off into the distance.

*zivaBADWOLFharkness*

Pepper Potts, loyal and trusting assistant to the not-so-loyal infamous Tony Stark stepped out of her car and walked into Tony's house.

'Mr Stark? Tony? Are you here?' she shouted into the silence.

'_Good evening Miss Potts. 31% downloaded.'_

'Jarvis, do you know where Mr Stark is?' Pepper asked finishing off some work which she hadn't had time for before she left.

'_Mr Stark is currently _crash _driving a new device which prevents icing occurring in the suit. 39% downloaded.'_

'Of course he is. When he comes back can you tell him that I told him that his dry cleaning is ready to be picked up and that I will not do it again?'

'_Certainly Miss Potts. 44% complete.'_

Pepper busied herself with some filing, anxious for Tony to come home. The matter of fact was that she had gone home and had a shower, changed her clothes to look comfortable yet revealing and re apply the days make up.

She felt fantastic. And confident that Tony would notice her.

But at the same time, Pepper was exhausted and knew fully well that she needed a rest. So she sprawled across a large sofa in Tony's lounge and nodded off.

*zivaBADWOLFharkness*

'_83% complete.'_

Pepper jolted awake. She glanced at her watch. It was now almost half past eleven and she still felt tired.

'Jarvis, is Tony home yet?' Pepper yawned and stood up.

'_No Miss Potts. 85% downloaded.'_

Pepper sighed. It must be time to pack it in for the day. She had to be at work early so she could get Tony ready. God knows that if Pepper wasn't around, he would never get a thing done before noon.

But she was curious. 'Jarvis? Do _you _know what Mr Stark is working on?'

'_Yes Miss Potts, but Mr Stark has threatened to change my sex if I "whisper" I think he said a word to you.' _

Now Pepper was really interested in what Tony was making down in his basement.

'Thank you Jarvis. That will be all,' she said straightening out her skirt and making her way down the stairs.

'_Yes Miss Potts. 91% downloaded,' _Jarvis said quickly as Pepper walked through the doors to Tony's work area.

*zivaBADWOLFharkness*

'_Mr Stark? I think there is something you should know,' _Jarvis' voice rang loudly through the helmet.

'Jarvis? I thought I muted you? You don't need to update me with the download, I can see with the progress bar on the screen,' Tony said, executing a perfect double flip at two thousand feet above sea water near his home.'93% complete, right on track. I'll be back in five.'

'_Yes but sir, I think you may be interested to know that Miss Potts has just gained access to your work area and I would advised returning immediately.'_

'Fuck! Fine, I'll be there in a minute.'

*zivaBADWOLFharkness*

Pepper walked slowly through the work room, her stiletto heels clinking against the polished concrete flooring. She poured herself a small whiskey, seeming as it was already open.

Sipping her drink, Pepper strolled across the work space not seeing what she expected when she thought of a new project. She was thinking something more along the lines of a massive robotic unicorn or something like that. Knowing Tony's imagination…

But then something caught her eye.

In the corner of the room hung a petitioned off area of space surrounded by dirty drop sheets. Pepper walked over to stand in front of the area and was trying to sneak a peek at what was behind when-

'Didn't expect to see you back here so late Miss Potts,' said Tony, his suit disassembling itself around him.

'Ah yes Mr Stark, I was just looking for-' _you _Pepper thought. 'Ah just looking for some paper clips. You wouldn't happen to have any down here?' she scrambled wilding searching for an excuse.

'No apologies. It's awfully late,' Tony added stepping fully out of the suit and picking up his drink again.

But Pepper couldn't concentrate. Tony had stepped out of the suit wearing nothing but a loose pair of shorts.

'Ah, yes. I was just going to get my paper clips and, go.' Pepper said moving away towards the door.

'Why are you her really Pepper?' Tony asked walking to stand not inches away from her, adding more tension to the already buzzing room. 'You know I don't have paper clips.'

'Well really I was just going to go,' Pepper whispered.

'No, don't go Pepper. Why don't you join me for a drink?' Tony tempted her with his eyes placing a hand on her fore arm, drawing her closer so their lips were almost touching.

'Yes, I would like that,' Pepper whispered back leaning her head to one side and moving closer to Tony.

He moved his hand onto her hip and pulled her so close that they were touching, but just slightly. Just enough for Pepper to bite her lip oh-so-gently. She had been waiting for this for a long time.

'_100% complete, initiating audio recording.' _Jarvis drawled shattering the mood.

'I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I should really go,' Pepper said stepping backwards, her heel snagging on the drop sheet.

'Pepper. Don't. Move.' Tony said.

'Why?' she asked innocently as she released herself from the dirty sheet pulling it down all together.

Then she saw herself. In a tiny if anything bikini which covered almost nothing. Pepper reddened so much she could feel herself getting angrier.

'Tony! Could you even begin to explain yourself!' Pepper yelled.

'Well I could- but what do you know. Jarvis has a dirty mind,' Tony chuckled softly.

'_Sir? If I can interject-'_

'And mute,' Tony smiled clicking his fingers and effectively shutting down Jarvis for the rest of the evening.

'I cannot believe you are even making jokes right now!' she whined. 'I am so humiliated!'

'You shouldn't be! You have an amazing body,' Tony told her casually moving closer to her.

'I think I should leave,' Pepper said coolly. Just as she was leaving, through Tony's protesting she heard-

'_Oh Tooony! Oh my God! Tooony!' _the hologram moaned lying on it's back and shuddering.

'I am actually speechless,' Pepper said, now close to tears with embarrassment and with a redder face then almost impossibly capable.

'I know. Gorgeous right?' Tony said in admiration.

'Tony! I cannot believe you!' Pepper said picking up a cloth and hitting Tony with it across the chest repeatedly.

'Ouch,' Tony mumbled in mock pain. He was flinching and trying to block some of the "blows" but that wouldn't knock a smile off his face.

'I don't sound like that! I cannot understand why! Tony!' Pepper was yelling still hitting him.

'C'mon Pep! It was just an experiment! I was going to tell you!' Tony said grabbing at the cloth but missing.

'Oh yeah! And when were you planning on doing that then? After you had deleted it and you were then going to tell me that you made a copy of me doing what! Making you coffee!' Pepper screeched.

'That was the plan yes,' Tony smirked.

'And to think that I had come down here for sex-' Pepper stopped in her tracks. She lowered her cloth and now they were both _very _serious. 'I really wasn't meant to say that.'

'Sex?'

'I think I should leave,' Pepper said starting for the door.

'Oh no you don't' Tony said grabbing a gentle yet vice-like grip on her arm. 'Sex?'

'Tony,' she whispered, her head dropping effectively breaking eye contact knowing she was in far too deep. 'I shouldn't have acted on it in the first place.'

'Acted on what? Miss Potts, are you horny?' Tony smirked.

'Tony, don't. It's not funny!'

'So that's a yes?'

'I am not going to answer that question.' Pepper said firmly.

'So that means a yes really, doesn't it?'

'Come on would you drop it? Please?'

'Sure,' he said dropping her arm.

'Really? Thanks.'

'Honestly? You think I would just let you go after admitting you wanted sex with me?' Tony said with a smile in his voice.

He moved to stand in front of Pepper's frozen frame. She was feeling nervous but thrilled to see Tony like this. He roughly put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Pepper looked up at her boss. 'Oh my God,' she sighed before closing her eyes.

Suddenly she felt Tony's lips on her neck. She arched her back and let her head hang back, giving him all the skin he can get to.

'Oh Tony!' Pepper gasped feeling one of his hands moving to cup her ass and the other one cupping the back of her neck.

Pepper twisted her hands into his hair bringing his body closer to hers. Tony began to suck on the tenderest part of her neck he could, just above her collar bone.

'That's going to leave a mark,' Pepper moaned.

Tony finished with her neck looking up at her. Pepper's hair had fallen out of its clip and tumbling across her back. 'That's what I like to hear,' Tony said before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss began softly, yearning and pleading. Then it became more heated with Tony's tongue slipping into Pepper's mouth and then moving to suck on her bottom lip.

Pepper's hands were still twisting through Tony's hair pulling him roughly towards her. Tony's hand which was slowly kneading Pepper's ass moved to pull her blouse out of her skirt and softly stroke the skin that was there.

Pepper pushed her hips into Tony's and moaned at the sizable hardness she could feel through his shorts.

Pepper then pulled away. 'Too many clothes,' she panted. Tony nodded in agreement, not wanting to go too fast for her. But apparently he was going too slowly.

Tony moved so that he had Pepper pressed up against a nearby desk. He quickly cleared away what was there by shoving it all to the ground in one sweep. Then he picked Pepper up by the hips and put her on the desk.

Pepper placed her hands on either side of Tony's face and pulled him in for another steamy kiss as his hands unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off her shoulders. He then deftly removed her skirt so she was left sitting in a pair of matching dark blue panties and bra.

'Looks like you got the colours just right,' Pepper whispered as she nipped at Tony's bottom lip before sucking it in her mouth.

Now it was his time to groan. 'That is one of the sexiest things I have ever heard. Ever.'

'Oh really? That sounds like a challenge,' Pepper ventured, hopping off the desk and turning the positions around. Tony now had the desk jutting into his back and Pepper was standing before him.

'Oh my God, are you doing what I think you're doing?'

'Perhaps,' Pepper said with a smirk. She silenced him with a quick smirk and then trailed suckling kisses down his body until she knelt in front of him.

'Oh my-' but Tony was interrupted by the swift pulling down of his shorts, leaving him naked. He then clenched his teeth and steadied himself.

'Why am I not surprised that you're not wearing underwear?' Pepper said to herself with a smile.

Tony kept his eyes on the ceiling trying to keep his focus to drifting on what Pepper was doing.

'Tony,' Pepper whispered her hands running up the front of his thighs and resting below his hips.

'Ye-uhuh?' Tony said. Then Pepper put her mouth just above where Tony needed it the most. She began to suck at the tender area just above Tony's sizable cock.

'Pepper c'mon don't make me beg,' Tony moaned.

'What was that now?' Pepper said innocently, tightly gripping his hard dick in her hand. She began to pump him loosely and tortuously going as slowly as she pleased.

Pepper looked up at Tony's face to see an expression of pure lust and pleading at the same time. 'Is that okay?' Pepper asked casually.

'Oh my God tighter,' Tony gasped out.

Pepper smiled wickedly and licked the head. Just once. Softly and cruelly making Tony jump and moan at the same time.

Before he could react Pepper sucked him into her mouth deeply and slowly, her hand still at the base squeezing him tightly.

'_Fuck!' _Tony gasped being immobilized with pleasure. Pepper moaned, as this was turning her on too.

'Oh, you like that do you?' she asked stroking him hard and fast before putting him in her mouth again.

'Is, that, a, rhetorical, question?' Tony managed to get out. He felt himself beginning to come, his muscles tensing and tightening up. 'Pep you gotta stop or I'm going to come right here,' he said pulling her up, but immediately missing the feeling of her wrapped around him.

'What are you doing?' Pepper asked. Tony leant her against the desk and laid her on her back. He didn't hesitate before ripping off her panties and throwing them to the floor. 'Oh my God,' Pepper said shuddering in anticipation.

Tony spread her legs apart, just slightly so he could lower his head low enough to suck at the most tender spot just above where she needed it.

Payback's a bitch.

As soon as Tony's mouth hit her skin, Pepper spread her legs as far as they would go and intertwined her fingers in his thick hair again, trying to urge him lower.

'Tooony _please,' _she begged.

He kissed down her body and softly sucked on her clit, making her hips jolt up in the air as she moaned his name loudly.

Tony's tongue stayed at her clit softly lapping at her sensitive skin, but his fingers came up to softly caress her and slowly push one finger into her.

'Pepper, you are so wet,' Tony said as he pushed another finger into her. He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of her, scissoring them occasionally.

'Toony! Oh! Please harder! Tooony!' Pepper moaned out grinding her hips provocatively against the desk.

He couldn't take this anymore. So Tony began to suck her clit harder, his teeth scraping against her softly. He pumped his fingers into her so fast and hard that she came in no time.

Tony took his fingers out of her and kept sucking her until she calmed down. Pepper sat up and took off her bra. Her breasts fell out and into Tony's eager hands. He massaged them slowly making Pepper groan.

Then he lowered his head down and took one of her pebbled nipples in his teeth and licking it quickly. Pepper groaned again and bought his head up to hers.

She kissed him hard, her hips grinding against his and her nipples pressing into his hard chest. Pepper pulled him down to lie with her on top of the desk.

Tony slipped his knee between her legs spreading them slightly, and slowly pushed into her.

Pepper was expecting him to be big, but not _that _big. She had never been with someone so big before. She winced slightly as he entered her. Tony watched her expression, and was about to ask her if he was hurting her, when she wrapped her legs around his back pulling him in closer.

They both groaned loudly at each other. 'Pepper, you're so tight, and wet,' he said as he surged into her again and again.

But she couldn't talk. Pepper was moaning non-stop. Even when Tony wasn't moving, he still felt amazing.

Tony sped up, hitting her G-spot every time he entered her. He felt her muscles contracting around him and so he pushed harder and faster, and made her come in no time.

Tony pushed into her harder and faster than before. Pepper recovered and rolled them over so she was on top. Her hips came down to meet his and they both thrust against each other harder than before.

Pepper groaned loudly every time their hips met. She felt her muscles contracting again, and this time she spoke.

Riding Tony hard and fast she leant down and kissed him passionately. Then she leant over and whispered in his ear, 'Come with me,' as she sat back up and thrust into him twice more.

Pepper came first, shattering on top of him, her muscles contracting wildly making Tony come with a groan.

'That, was amazing,' Tony said after finding his voice.

'That was the best sex, I have ever had,' Pepper admitted unashamed.

'And you were right,' Tony said pinning Pepper under him.

'I know,' Pepper said reaching up and kissing him, grinding her hips against his. 'Wait, about what?' Pepper said with a gasp as Tony's fingers trailed up her side.

'You don't sound like the recording at all,' Tony said, kissing her and tweaking her nipple before she could say another word.

**THE END!**

**YAY! SO THAT WAS EXCITING, WAS IT NOT? WELL I DON'T REALLY KNOW FOR MY SELF…SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO REVIEW. **

**I WILL CONSIDER WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
